Óscar Gutiérrez
Óscar Rey Gutiérrez (born December 11, 1974) is a Mexican-American professional wrestler formerly known by his ring name Rey Misterio, Jr. and now by his ring name Rey Mysterio. Mysterio trained in and started his career in the lucha libre style of Mexico and has achieved success in the heavyweight, cruiserweight and tag team divisions throughout his career. He is currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) wrestling on its SmackDown brand. Before wrestling with WWE, Mysterio had notable tenures in World Championship Wrestling (WCW) from 1996 to 2001 as well as with Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) from 1995 to 1996. Mysterio is known for having a high flying style, which helped kick-start the cruiserweight wrestling revolution in the United States in the late 1990s during his time in WCW. In WWE, Mysterio has won the World Heavyweight Championship once, the WWE Tag Team Championship four times and the WWE Intercontinental Championship twice, making him the 21st person to win the Triple Crown Championship. Mysterio was also the winner of 2006 Royal Rumble. In WCW, Mysterio won the WCW World Cruiserweight Championship five times, the WCW World Tag Team Championship three times and the last WCW Cruiserweight Tag Team Championship once with Billy Kidman as part of the Filthy Animals. Professional wrestling career Early career Óscar Rey Gutiérrez was born on December 11, 1974. He was trained by his uncle Rey Misterio Sr. and made his pro debut in 1989. He began a feud with Psicosis using the ring name Colibrí Misterio. The feud lasted several years, continuing even after Mysterio's career moved to the United States of America. In Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) he feuded with Juventud Guerrera, including a tag match with Misterio, Sr. and Misterio, Jr. taking on Juventud and his father Fuerza Guerrera. After AAA, Rey Mysterio Jr. along with Juventud Guerrera and Psicosis were contacted by Paul Heyman to sign a contract for ECW in the states. Though Rey Mysterio Jr. only had a brief stint in ECW, he had a Mexican Death match with Psicosis that was ranked best match of the year 1995. Mysterio left ECW however to join World Championship Wrestling. Personal life Rey and his wife Angie have two children, a son, Dominik, born 1997, and a daughter, Aalyah, born 2001. In an interview with The Miami Herald in January 2009, Rey revealed that he and his wife are expecting their third child. He has tattoos of his two children's names on his right and left biceps. He also has tattoos dedicated to his wife, Angie. Championships and accomplishments *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW World Cruiserweight Champion (5 times) :*WCW World Tag Team Champion (3 times) - with Billy Kidman (1), Konnan (1) & Juventud Guerrera (1) :*WCW Cruiserweight Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Billy Kidman *'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' :*World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) :*Intercontinental Champion (2 times) :*WWE Cruiserweight Champion (3 times) :*WWE Tag Team Champion (4 times) - with Edge (1), Rob Van Dam (1), Eddie Guerrero (1), and Batista (1) :*Royal Rumble winner (2006) *'World Wrestling Association' :*WWA World Welterweight Champion (2 times) *'Other' :*Mexican National Welterweight Champion (1 time) Special Moves/Finishers *''619'' (Tiger feint kick to the head of an opponent draped over the second rope) *''Droppin' Da Dime'' (Springboard leg drop, sometimes to the back of the opponent's head) *'Frog splash' (2005- adopted and used as a tribute to Eddie Guerrero.) *'Springboard seated senton' *'Springboard splash' *'Springboard diving headbutt' *''West Coast Pop'' (Springboard hurricanrana into a pin) *'Super hurricanrana' - WCW *'Tornado DDT' - WCW / ECW *'Bulldog' 'Signature moves' *''Air Mysterio'' (Hurricanrana to a cornered opponent, with the assistance of a steel chair or a tag team partner) *Arm wrench inside cradle *Diving or a split-legged moonsault *Leg-feed enzuigiri *Multiple crossbody variations *Diving *Reverse *Running *Slingshot *Springboard (Sometimes from the second rope) *''Mysterio Express'' (Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb) *''Mysterio-Rana'' (Mysterio jumps onto an opponent's shoulders and then twists around into a pinning hurricanrana) *Roll out counter to a sunset flip (Followed by a high speed roundhouse kick to the side of the opponent's head) *Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown *Wheelbarrow (Counter into a bulldog, DDT, Arm drag or an inverted headscissors takedown) *Armbar *Baseball slide (Sometimes transitioned into a headscissors takedown) *Modified Bronco buster *Diving hurracanrana (Sometimes off the ring apron) *Dropkick (Sometimes while springboarding, or from the top rope) *Hammerlock *Headscissors DDT or Headscissors reverse DDT *Sitout gutwrench powerbomb *Slingshot or Springboard somersault (Seated senton onto a standing opponent outside of the ring, sometimes followed by a hurricanrana) *Spin Arm drag *Spinning wheel kick (Sometimes while springboarding) *Springboard sitout facebuster *Standing shiranui *Suicide dive (Sometimes into a tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown) *Lou Thesz Press *Tiger feint kick *Tilt-a-whirl or top-rope headscissors takedown *Victory roll With Billy Kidman or Edge *''Catapult-Rana'' (Catapult by Kidman / Edge into a diving hurricanrana by Mysterio) *Wheelbarrow facebuster (Kidman) / Springboard leg drop (Mysterio) combination) With Rob Van Dam *''4:20'' (Double leg drop) With Batista or Edge *Powerbomb (Batista / Edge) / Springboard seated senton (Mysterio) combination) Nicknames *'"Master of the 619"' *'"The Ultimate Underdog"' *'"The Biggest Little Man"' Entrance Themes *"Sad but True" by Metallica *"Bow Wow Wow" by Konnan and Mad One (WCW Mayhem: The Music) *"Psyko" by Konnan and Mad One *"619" by Jim Johnston and Chris Classic (WWE Anthology) *"Booyaka" by Mad One and Rey Mysterio *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GsMZRr8jyzI "Booyaka 619"] by P.O.D. (This version was later made more personal as he collaborated with the Christian nu metal band P.O.D., also from San Diego, California, to create a new version of "Booyaka" entitled "Booyaka 619", which P.O.D. performed live at WrestleMania 22. The studio version is included on the Wreckless Intent album, however, while used as an entrance theme, the intro was replaced with that of the original "Booyaka". Since Mysterio's return from injury, the introduction from the original "Booyaka" has been removed, and the P.O.D. introduction is played instead for Mysterio's entrance.) See also *Rey Mysterio's career history *Rey Mysterio's event history *Rey Mysterio's gimmicks External links and references *Rey Mysterio profile at WWE.com *Rey Mysterio profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Rey Mysterio profile at Wikipedia *Rey Mysterio's Official Website Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:X Wrestling Federation alumni